Pokemon - Mudkip Style
by HeartOfGold15
Summary: The story of a Hoenn boy from Littleroot town named Suzuki Yoshikawa who tries to become ultimate Pokémon champion. First, Hoenn will be conquered... then the other regions will see their new Pokémon champion. All he has is his Pokegear and a very mischevious Mudkip. Will he achieve his dream?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey everybody! If you're reading this, thank you! I put a lot of effort into each chapter, and I think everybody will like the story. I hope you look at my other fanfictions, too. Anyway, please review, and if you'd like to suggest something, I'd be grateful! Please favorite/follow and review!**

Pokémon - Mudkip Style

Chapter 1

Hoenn

My eyes fluttered open. I took in the morning light through my yellow eyes. I rolled over, yawning, and looked at the time. _Oh! I overslept! _I raced out of bed, tripping over dirty laundry. My blue shirt looked okay, so I slipped it on. I threw on a pair of freshly washed black jeans. My brown hair was a mess. I brushed it through once, then looked in the mirror.

_Well, I look less like a Feebas and more like a boy, _I thought. I ran downstairs. "Suzuki?" mom called. I looked at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Didn't you have work today?!" I asked, then realized it sounded rude. "Yes, and I'm running late. Petalburg Gym is already open. I put your Pokegear on the table." The door slammed and she was gone.

_Wonder why she's so late today. Maybe she was talking to Birch again. _I grabbed a bowl, a spoon, some milk and Chexios. I sat down and began to eat. My eyes drifted towards the Pokegear. As soon as I finished eating, I put everything away and put on the Pokegear. It came with a completed Pokedex, a cell phone for trainer calls, a map of Hoenn and a bag. _Awesome!_

I took out the cell phone and checked the contacts. Mom's cell number was the only one on there. I sighed. _I'd love to have Pokemon! Mom sees them every day, but she never takes hers home. If only..._

A note. There was a note on the table.

_Ooh, what does this say?_

**Dear Suzuki,**

**My good friend, the Pokemon Professor Birch, asked me to tell you he needs at the lab today. He said something about Pokemon? I don't know what this is about, but I trust you both! Stay safe!**

**Love Mom**

Even though no one was around to see, I shook my head. _I don't think I planned anything with the Pokemon Professor, but I might as well go see what it's about._

I made sure to lock the door before I left. The cool breeze that greeted me as I walked over to Birch's lab tickled my skin. "Maybe it's about weather Pokemon!" I joked. I got over to the lab and opened the door.

"Whoa!" I shouted as a bird Pokemon flew past my head. Professor Birch looked at me with a guilty grin. "Hehe, oops. Sorry, Suzuki." I walked in and went up to Birch. He stood by a table with three Pokeballs. "My mom said you needed to see me?" I said casually.

"Yes, yes. I found three rare Pokemon. Your mom told me that she wanted you to grow up and be like her and -" he stopped himself. _He probably didn't want me to feel bad,_ I thought with sympathy. My father had left to become Pokémon League Champion of another region. Nobody liked to talk about it. "Anyway, she noticed you've taken an interest to Pokemon. You're a smart, strong young boy, and I'd like you to have one of these Pokemon." I walked up to the first Pokeball and inspected it carefully. I opened it. "Treecko, the wood gecko Pokemon." my Pokedex said. I was startled, but figured it was 'the latest and greatest' technology. Treecko let out a chirp. He was cute, but something didn't feel right in my heart. I put him back and moved on to the next one. "Torchic, the chick Pokemon." The fiery chick looked up at me and belched fire. _It's adorable, but... _Birch stood silently off to the side.

"Mudkip, the mud fish Pokemon." I let the Pokemon out. She looked at me sweetly.

_Is this the one?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: If you're reading this, I'm glad you liked my fanfic enough to go to the next chapter! :) Squee.**

Pokémon - Mudkip Style

Chapter 2

Hoenn

"I see you've chosen Mudkip, the mud fish Pokemon. A good choice. Would you like to give it a nickname?" Birch asked, breaking the silence that had formed. "No, I like her how she is. May I take her home, Professor?" I asked, too busy looking at Mudkip to pay attention.

"Oh, of course, of course! New trainers are always so eager to train their new Pokemon." The Professor grabbed Mudkip and shoved her in my arms. He 'escorted' me out the door. _Yes, I just love being shoved out of doors._

I put the Pokeball in my bag and looked at little Mudkip. "Kipp! Kipp!" She squeaked. I tickled her tummy. "Aww, you're adorable!" My stomach rumbled. "Bet you're pretty hungry, huh? Well, we're almost home." She nodded.

I bent down and grabbed some grass. Mudkip looked at me curiously. I put the grass near her face. It tickled her, apparently, because the next moment she let out a huge sneeze. "Uggh! Any more liquids you'd like to spray on me, Mudkip?" The delightful little creature smiled, oblivious of the trouble she had caused.

Mudkip reached up and bit my face as I fumbled with the keys. "Ow!" I shouted. "Please detach your mouth from my face!" She let go, and I unlocked the door. "We're home now. You can get some food, I can get some food, it's all good."

My little Mudkip's eyes gained a thoughtful expression as she tried to figure out which was better: my face or food. I took a bowl from the cupboard and filled it with the Pokemon food mom had stored for her Pokemon. Mudkip latched onto my jeans with her jaw. "Let go, Mudkip." I said coldly, then put the food bowl down on the ground so she could eat.

She calmed down and inched towards the food. _Is she shy? Maybe I should look away, _I thought. I glanced at the door. The sound of crunching food told me she was stealth; just as I turned to look, a wad of chewed-up Pokemon chow landed at my feet. Mudkip looked up expectantly.

I face palmed. "Is there anything you'll eat?" I asked. _Maybe I should have got Torchic or Treecko while I had the chance. _As soon as I thought it, though, I regretted it. One look at the pouty princess's eyes told me I couldn't ever regret choosing her. Ever.

"I know! Seaweed." After cleaning up the mess with paper towels, I grabbed some seaweed from the fridge and put it in the bowl. "How's that?" I asked. Mudkip looked at me, then the seaweed. However, one whiff was all it took for her to dive in, and before I knew it the seaweed was gone. Mudkip looked at me and squeaked. "Mudkip! Kipp!"

"Isn't that a good Mudkip, yes, good Mudkip," I praised.

"I think we'll get alone just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon - Mudkip Style

Chapter 3

Hoenn

"Hey, Suzuki? Are you home?" I put Mudkip in my bed and rushed downstairs. "Yes, mom. How was work?" I asked. She looked at me with an over dramatic expression. "I gave out a gym badge today. My Pokemon were fabulous, but my opponent's Pokemon had the type advantage, you know how it goes..." She sighed. I nodded and pretty much ignored what she said.

"I have something important to tell you. I -" Mom cut me off. "I knew the moment I came home, mister. You don't have to tell me anything." She said coldly. _Why is she so mad at me? She loves Pokemon so much her entire career is based off them! _"Listen, I can explain -" she cut me off again. "There's no need for explaining, Suzuki."

She paused, then gained a cheerful expression. "You've got a girlfriend, don't you? Oh, Suzuki, I'm happy for you, just remember to practice safe se -" I interrupted her. _I feel so embarrassed! If I could see myself right now, I bet I'd be redder than Slugma._ "No, mom, Birch gave me a Pokemon. I have a Mudkip." Mom looked at me, confused, then disheartened. "Besides, even if I did get a new girlfriend, I'm fifteen. It's not a big deal, I've dated girls before."

Mom started turning around, looking everywhere, as if any moment some Mudkip would come soaring through the house to greet her. "Well, bring it down here, Suzuki!" she cheered. I face palmed, but went to the stairs and called, "Mudkip! Come here, girl!" I listened to her come down the stairs. _Well, well, pouty princess is also a clumsy princess. _She plopped down on the floor, then stood up and came to my side. Only then did I notice – she was soaking wet.

"Mudkip, what did you do?" I moaned. "Kip kip, mudkipp!" she squeaked, looking very pleased with herself. "What type is she?" Mom asked. "Water, why?" I replied. "She might have learned a new Pokemon move." Mom suggested.

I nodded; that made sense, sort of, except that I hadn't trained her recently. Or at all. "But mom, I haven't even trained her yet. How could she learn a new move?" I glared at Mom expectantly. Mudkip moved closer to me, and the warmth of my tiny friend did nothing to help the fact that my leg was now wet.

"Sometimes Pokemon train themselves." she said. "Mudkip, show us your new move." She commanded, and to my surprise, Mudkip obeyed. "Gurgle kip kip," Mudkip mumbled. She shot water out of her mouth – straight at me!

"Uggh, I've got Pokemon juices on me!" I shouted. My face voiced my disgust. Mom laughed at my misfortune. "It's just water, and most water types can do that. She probably got hot and tried to cool herself off." Mom walked away with a guilty grin and went upstairs. I picked up Mudkip.

"Kip kipp," Mudkip yipped. She reached up and bit my face. "Ouch! Mudkip, you have to stop doing that!" She let go and smirked at me, in a way only she could. "Fine, then. I'll get you some seaweed."

"Kip, kip!"


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon - Mudkip Style

Chapter 4

Mom had decided that before I rushed into training Pokemon, I should learn how to take care of Pokemon properly. The first few days passed quickly and without error. Mudkip was fed on a consistent schedule, exercised at least once a day, and went to sleep {or pretended to} at the same time every night.

I found out something interesting about Mudkip. She needed a long swim everyday. Mom ended up buying a miniature pool {pretty much a lake, if you asked me} so she could swim. I was never bored with all my Pokemon chores, but I couldn't wait to start training Mudkip. She had so much potential, _I had so much potential_, to be a champion.

One day my mother came home with a smile on her face. "Hey mom." I called casually. Mudkip moved to my side and looked at mom. I noticed Mom was carrying a large fancy box. "You wouldn't believe what I got at work today! It's the cutest thing, and it's inside this box." I raised my eyebrow, expecting "the cutest thing!" to be a slutty top she bought for herself with money from the losing trainers. I ended up being surprised.

Mom read my face and realized that I wasn't thinking I was going to see anything too great. "Don't look like that. It's really rad" - I tried not to laugh at mom for attempting to be cool - "and I want you to open it." She handed the box to me, and I set it down on the ground. With my knees on the floor and Mudkip at my side, I opened the box.

It wasn't what I expected at all.

What I pulled out of the box was an egg. It was white spotted with green, and sort of heavy, actually. Mom looked at me and chattered excitedly. "An old man gave this to me at work today after seeing my powerful Pokemon! Something about running a daycare, blah blah blah, finding it, etc. Anyway, he wanted me to hatch it, but..."

"I though to myself, hey, Suzuki is a responsible young boy, he'll take care of this egg for me. I know you can hatch it, Suzuki! You can figure out it's mysteries while you train Mudkip." She winked, and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'm allowed to train Mudkip now?" was all I could say. _Yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes!_ My mom patted Mudkip on the head but pulled away before my beast could bite. "Well, unless you decided that for some reason you don't want too..." Mom joked.

"No, I definitely want to." I replied. Mom smiled at me, and in her eyes I could see sincere happiness. "Well, you should start training!" Mom grabbed my bag off my back and shoved 1, 2, 3 potions as well as the mystery egg, some cash {around $3000} and 3 Pokeballs into my bag.

Mudkip looked up at me and chirped, "Kipp!" I grinned. I picked her up and took her outside, my bag around my back, and looked up into the clear blue sky. The wind blew my brown hair to the side; I didn't care. Mudkip chirped happily.

"Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon – Mudkip Style

Chapter 5

Mudkip and I had been training the entire day. "Kip kip!' Mudkip chirped. I looked down at her. She pouted, and I could almost here her say, _Can we go home now? _"Okay, pouty princess. We've had enough training today." I said as I scooped her up in my arms.

My hair got in my eyes and I brushed it out of my face. Night was falling quickly as I carried Mudkip home. I cautiously made my way through the long grass. A Pokemon jumped out at me. It was a Poochyena. "Mudkip, go!" I shouted as I set her down.

"Kip kip!" she squeaked. The wild Poochyena flinched as Mudkip used tackle. Mudkip used tackle again, and Mudkip stumbled but got back up after Poochyena used tackle. _Ouch! It's like it was a critical hit, _I thought. "Mudkip, use tackle!" I shouted. She obeyed and attacked the wild Pokemon. Mudkip growled deeply.

Poochyena ran away. I patted Mudkip, and she squealed. "Good job, Mudkip! You're so strong." I praised. She smiled at me, and her entire body flashed with a yellow light. "Level up!" My Pokedex said. I thought back to a lesson mom taught me.

_Pokemon level up when they go through battles. This makes them stronger. _Mudkip chirped, "Kip kip!" She levitated some dirt, barfed water on it, and turned it into mud. I watched intently as Mudkip slapped it across a tree. "Congratulations! Your Mudkip has learned Mud-slap." My Pokedex announced loudly.

"Good job, Mudkip." Mudkip looked up at me. "What?" She bit my jeans and tugged. "Oh, okay." I said after realizing what she wanted. Mudkip had found out that she liked dried, salted seaweed, so I gave these to her as a snack. I tossed her a piece.

Mudkip caught it in her mouth and devoured it. She licked her lips and started to tub on my jeans again. "No more, Mudkip. It's for the best, I promise." Mudkip sat down and frowned. "Kip..."

"Even though you grew a level, you're still a pouty princess, aren't you?" I remarked with a laugh.


End file.
